Rin Shearon
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth=c. 2476, Choss |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Blonde |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :Quijadas ::Quijadas Sheriff's Department |job=Marshal |family=Rhett Shearon (father) Jasper (adopted) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Katrin "Rin" Shearon is a marshal based in Quijadas on Choss. She is at least a fifth generation resident and the latest in a line of lawkeepers, and leds the Quijadas Sheriff's Department. Biography Early Life Shearon's father was the marshal of Quijadas. She learned from his example, and he raised her as a son to take over his role. During an bar fight that she and Arco Bousquette responded to, she met Rita, and the two became fast friends, and later a couple.Kal-El Bogdanove Twitter Twitter.com, 12-18/2018 They got the nickname "R & R" for how close they were. When Rita was thrown out of her family's home, Rin and Rhett took her in. In 2501, Rhett was killed when the Zerg Swarm invaded Choss in an event known as the troubles. He was one of the few terran casualties, but it deeply impacted her. Only Rita was able to pull her out of her depression. She took over her dad's position as marshal, as well as his stash of guns, with Rita and Keith as deputies. When Rita's family was killed, Rin comforted her. Later Rita's young orphaned cousin Jasper appeared on their doorstep, and the two raised him as their own. Mutalisk Frenzy In early 2505,Project Blackstone Tweets. Cameron Dayton's Twitter, accessed on 2013-10-10 Mayor Haskins, as per his usual priorities, entrusted Shearon with ensuring nothing disrupted Quijadas's tourist trade. Part of this included running down a black-market stim dealer, tackling him to the ground outside Azlup's Pack 'n' Jet. Most of it consisted writing speeding tickets, booking drunk-and-disorderlies, and scaring off the teenagers who went up to the mineral springs to hit weak garage-brewed turk. Things started to take a turn for the strange when she was summoned to investigate a body in the canyons. Rita called in the case, and she and Dium Flecc investigated. Flecc, an ex-solder, recognized that the drained blood could only be from a xeno. Rin presented this to Mayor Haskins, but he refused to believe it. Later, when five more tourists died due to gliders and Flecc had acid wounds from one's blood, the evidence was undeniable. Shearon contacted Strong, the Terran Dominion liaison for their world, and he brought a Dominion mutalisk expert named Brad Champlain, who arrived in unseasonal wear. He told her he could help track down the mutalisks, and that there were hundreds out there. Rin insisted that they needed firepower to destroy them. She contacted Bill Bousquette of Raynor's Raiders, who put her in touch with a mercenary named Breg Shaw. Shaw arrived, and offered to destroy the mutalisk nest for three thousand credits. It was agreed upon, and Rin, Shaw and Champlain went to track down the mutalisks. They managed to find initial hunting parties, which Shaw dispatched easily, but as they got closer to the main spire at Anvil Rock it was evident the mutalisks had set a trap for them. A scarred, canny mutalisk lead a massive pack, who impaled Shaw on a glaive wyrm. She was hit in the blast, and three fingers on her left hand had melted due to the acid. She used a laser knife she borrowed from Doctor Beele to cut them off, then grabbed what guns she could find. Rita climbed to the top of Anvil Rock near the spire and wielded her dad's AGG-12 grenade launcher, using her blood to lure the mutalisks to her. When they began to mass over the spire, Rin fired the last punisher grenade from the launcher, destroying the spire. The gout of acidic blood from the mutalisks inside killed the entire flock, and Rin fell unconscious. When she awoke, Champlain had gathered her in Shaw's old goliath, Flyswatter I with the corpse of the scarred mutalisk strapped to it. The two discussed whether or not they should get longbolt missiles to defend the city.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. Personality and Traits Shearon considered herself to be a "cowgirl" and didn't know why she was so able to stand up to those who might cause trouble. She attributed it to being genetic, as per her family history. Her favorite food is egg salad, and she prefers said eggs to be of chicken rather than karak origin. The only thing she fears is the canyons Choss is famous for. Trivia According to Frenzy author Kal-El Bogdanove, Shearon and Rita were written as a couple, making them the second time named LGBTQ characters appeared in the StarCraft universe.Kal-El Bogdanove Twitter Twitter.com, 12-18/2018 References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:People of Choss Category:Terran lawmen